Mon meilleur ami et son amant (je crois)
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Quand Ron essaie de dissimuler des choses à son meilleur ami, il aurait dû se douter qu'il n'y arriverait pas longtemps. Et qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve quand Harry Potter s'en mêle. Slash Ron/Voldemort
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Aucun perso n'est à moi, l'histoire m'appartient mais pas le couple alors n'hésitez pas à écrire sur eux :)_

 _Rating : tout âge, vraiment u_u_

 _Genre : Humor/friendship/romance_

 _Paring : __Ron/Voldemort_

 _C'est une petite histoire de trois chapitres, et voici le premier :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

-Ron me fuit...

Hermione leva les yeux de son manuscrit pour dévisager son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

-Il est descendu manger avant nous ce matin et hier.

-Tu sais à quel point il aime son petit déjeuner, il était simplement impatient.

-Il m'évite aussi au dortoir, argumenta Harry d'un air triste. Il ferme ses rideaux tôt, évite mon regard, ne parle plus à personne... J'ai dû faire quelque chose qui l'ai mis en colère, c'est sûr...

Hermione referma son livre pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

-Tu te fais sûrement des idées, il n'y a aucune raison pour que Ron te détestes soudainement. Tu n'as qu'à attendre, s'il y a vraiment un problème, il t'en parlera de lui-même.

Harry ne répondit pas, baissant la tête pour regarder le sol en silence.

Il finit par se lever et rejoindre son dortoir, peu motivé à écouter Hermione dire ce genre de chose. Il allait plutôt coincer Ron et le forcer à lui dire ce qu'il se passait réellement !

Oui, ça c'était une bonne idée, une idée de Griffondor ! Il allait faire ça.

.

Ron sortait de la douche, il s'était habillé avant même de rentrer dans son dortoir, ce qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas, mais il avait peur que quelqu'un découvre son secret...

Sa situation était compliquée, très compliquée même.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Harry, mais il était dur de s'éloigner de son meilleur ami pour autant.

Il connaissait tout ce qu'avait vécu Harry jusqu'à présent, il avait vu les barreaux à sa fenêtre, entendu les rumeurs dégradantes sur son compte, avait pu toucher les blessures que lui infligeait sa famille adoptive.

Il ne voulait pas participer à cela.

-Il faut qu'on parle !

Ron sursauta vivement et tenta de retourner dans la salle de bain, mais Harry avait bloqué la porte et le regardait durement.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

-Rien, j'ai... oublié quelque chose dans la salle de bain.

-Oh Ron, allez, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu me reproches !

-Je ne te reproche rien ! S'écria Ron.

Comment pouvait-il croire que c'était de sa faute ? Harry était le meilleur ami dont on puisse rêver, Ron n'était pas près de refaire la même erreur que durant sa quatrième année, il avait été suffisamment dur pour regagner sa confiance sans qu'il...

Non, il ne devait plus penser comme ça, il ne méritait plus sa confiance après tout...

-Alors dis-moi !

-Non, je ne...

-Tu me mens, je sais que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, le coupa Harry avec désespoir. Dis-moi ce que c'est, je changerais, je te jure, je ferais des efforts !

Ron baissa la tête, s'en voulant atrocement, mais refusait de se laisser attendrir.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on ne traîne plus trop ensemble désormais...

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais quand il le fit, sa voix était cassée :

-Mais pourquoi ?

Ron releva enfin la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Dans ses yeux si blessés, qui le regardaient comme il devait regarder son oncle et sa tante lorsqu'ils lui faisaient du mal. Ron ne valait pas mieux qu'eux désormais.

D'une main, il attira Harry contre lui, voulant lui arracher une dernière fois la chaleur de son corps.

Il voulait lui dire, mentir était trop dur, lui cacher la vérité était trop dur, mieux valait qu'il sache, Harry s'éloignerait alors de lui-même, ce serait bien plus simple.

-Je suis un sang-pur Harry... Même si ma famille est du côté de la lumière, ce n'est... Je ne suis pas comme eux.

Il relâcha Harry qui se recula, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, Ron ?

Et Ron releva sa manche, dévoilant à son désormais ancien ami la marque noire qui s'étendait sur son avant-bras. Une marque crainte et connue de tout le monde, en particulier de Harry.

-Je suis un mangemort Harry, mais je ne te veux pas de mal. Alors va-t-en s'il te plaît.

Il contourna alors Harry et sortit du dortoir.

Ce soir, il dormira dans la salle commune…

.

Harry avait pensé toute la soirée à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, essayant de rationaliser.

Ron était un mangemort, il aurait pu très mal le prendre, mais Ron lui avait avoué, lui avait montré son bras, lui avait dit de ne pas l'approcher, qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal.

Pourquoi Ron avait rejoint Voldemort ? Quelle est la partie qu'il n'avait pas comprise chez son ami ?

Ou peut-être, quelle est la partie qu'il n'avait pas comprise chez Voldemort ?

Au bout d'un moment, n'en pouvant plus de se torturer avec ses questions sans trouver de réponse, se leva et alla jusqu'au lit de Ron. Mais il était vide, alors Harry prit la carte des maraudeurs, et n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : Ron était dans la salle commune.

Il descendit donc et observa un moment son meilleur ami dormir, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, le réveillant par son mouvement.

-...Harry ?

-Explique-moi, répondit Harry en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi es-tu devenu mangemort ?

Ron inspira profondément. Il ne fuit pas, cette fois, et lui répondit pour de vrai :

-Je ne déteste pas les moldus, ni les nés-moldus ou les sangs-mêlés. Ce serait ironique de ma part vu mes fréquentations.

Harry et Ron eurent le même sourire contrit.

-Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose que les moldus continuent de se mêler à nous, même de loin. Rien que d'imaginer partager la même ville avec eux est une idée dérangeante pour moi. Et tu sais, quelles que soient les lubies de mon père, si ma famille est du côté de Dumbledore, c'est plus par oppositions aux méthodes de Voldemort qu'à son idéologie.

Il tripota sa baguette nerveusement, gardant la tête baissée, réfléchissant.

-En fait, c'est Nott qui m'a fait rencontrer le Lord.

-Nott...

-Théodore Nott.

-Le serpentard qui ne traîne jamais avec personne ?

Ron hocha la tête.

-Quand je L'ai rencontré, j'avais peur qu'il me demande quelque chose d'horrible, genre de te livrer, ou de te manipuler pour que tu le rejoignes, ou tuer les nés-moldus de Poudlard, façon basilic, tu vois ? Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne m'a rien demandé, on a... heu... parlé un moment, sur la raison pour laquelle je retournais ma veste. Je lui ai dit que j'appartenais à aucun clan avant de venir à lui, et je crois qu'il a fait un peu de légimencie sur moi pour savoir si je mentais.

Harry grimaça, se rappelant sûrement de ses cours d'occulemencie avec Snape.

-Au final, il m'a fait la marque. À ce que j'ai compris, normalement il le fait devant pleins de mangemorts, pour humilier les nouveaux parce que ça fait vraiment mal, je t'assure. Ça fait tellement mal que j'ai un peu pleuré, je crois. Mais il l'a fait en petit comité. En fait, en si petit comité qu'on était que tous les deux dans la salle du trône.

Il fronça les sourcils, comme en repassant le souvenir en tête.

-Et puis là, il a fait un truc... Trop bizarre… Il a voulu me donner une leçon pour m'être montré faible et…

-Et est-ce que tu as…

Il ne savait pas comment lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Il t'a jeté un doloris ? Demanda-t-il finalement en sentant une boule d'angoisse dans son ventre.

Le petit sourire de Ron le surprit grandement.

-Justement, non. C'est ça qui est trop bizarre, il ne peut pas m'en envoyer.

-Tu résistes au doloris ? Demandant Harry avec un air à peine surpris.

Ron supposait que pour Harry, c'était la solution la plus logique, vu qu'il avait résisté aux deux autres Impardonnables. Mais pour le commun des sorciers, ce serait plutôt la dernière hypothèse qui leur viendrait à l'idée...

-Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il arrive pas à les envoyer sur moi. Soit il vise à côté, soit la magie ne marche pas, ou alors il n'arrive même pas à prononcer le sort.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry sans rien comprendre.

-J'ai bien une théorie, mais c'est tellement improbable que je suis sûr que tu vas te moquer de moi.

-Bah vas-y dit la !

Ron se frotta le nez nerveusement.

-Je crois qu'on est un genre de... De couple.

-De couple ? Répéta Harry.

-Ouais, enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemble un peu.

Harry se frotta la cicatrice, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de compliqué.

-Vous vous êtes... Embrassés ?

Ron devint rouge tomate.

-On n'en est pas encore là !

Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment cette réaction venant de Ron qui embrassait Lavande à pleine bouche dès la première seconde où ils sont sortis ensemble.

-Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène à dire ça ?

-Ben, il est gentil avec moi. Enfin, non, pas _gentil_ à proprement parler, mais... heu... Respectueux ? T-tendre ? Ouais, tendre, je crois que c'est ça.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-J'ai un peu de mal à visualiser.

-Crois-moi, c'est le cas de tous les mangemorts, on m'a soumis à plusieurs sortilèges pour savoir si j'avais ensorcelé le lord, on m'a même mis sous véritaserum avant que je n'avoue que je n'y comprenais pas plus qu'eux.

Il se frotta la nuque.

-Après ça, il n'a pas arrêté d'exiger que je vienne la nuit, à des heures pas possibles, mais il a toujours évité de le faire quand j'avais cours le lendemain ou un match de Quidditch.

-C'est pour ça que tu sortais du dortoir pendant la nuit ?

-Tu m'as entendu sortir ?

-Non, mais j'ai du mal à dormir quand je ne t'entends pas ronfler, ricana Harry.

Ron lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et Harry se recula avec un grand sourire. C'était pourtant vrai, le léger ronflement de Ron lui avait toujours permis de se sentir en sécurité, car il était synonyme de l'absence des Dursley, et donc de coups.

-Et vous faisiez quoi quand tu y allais ?

-Bah rien... Il me faisait juste m'asseoir dans un fauteuil, dans son bureau, pendant qu'il travaille sur ses papiers ou me regarde.

-Te regarde ?

-Ouais, surtout quand je somnole, je sens son regard sur moi.

-Ça fait un peu glauque...

-Peut-être, je ne me rends pas vraiment compte. Des fois, il essaie d'avoir une conversation avec moi, mais c'est toujours un peu compliqué...

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, disons qu'à chaque fois qu'on lui répond, il croit que c'est un manque de respect et veut m'envoyer un doloris, mais comme il se loupe à chaque fois, ça l'énerve et il me dit de dégager, avant de me faire revenir aussi sec pour essayer encore de discuter.

-Ça a l'air vraiment bizarre...

Ron hocha vivement la tête. Bizarre était le terme le plus adapté à sa situation.

-Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, mais qu'il n'est pas habitué.

-Je pense aussi, l'amour ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent le plus souvent. Il te donne des missions ?

-Pas vraiment. Enfin, jamais en dehors du château, c'est souvent des trucs genre « va dire ça à machin » ou « va t'occuper de tel prisonnier », tu vois ?

-Tu t'occupes des prisonniers ?

-Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les nourris, et nettoie parfois leurs cellules. Enfin, pas souvent, c'est vrai, mais des fois, ça arrive.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi et moi ?

Harry gigota nerveusement.

-Toi, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

Les oreilles de Ron changèrent un peu de couleur, il se dandina sur ses coussins.

-J'en sais trop rien, mais je... Je pense que moi aussi, je... je l'aime bien. Enfin, tu vois, beaucoup. C'est pas forcément évident, parce que j'aurais du mal à dire quelles sont ses qualités, mais je l'aime bien...

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Harry se moque de lui, à la place de quoi il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Ça doit être bien, d'être amoureux.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'étais !

Harry ne put que rire en réponse. Ron l'aurait bien accompagné, mais il ne put qu'émettre une grimace douloureuse, coupant brusquement le rire de Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as mal ?

-Il m'appelle, je dois y aller.

-C'est la marque qui te fait ça ?

-Ouais, mais là ça va, puisque je suis le seul à être appelé. Quand on est tous appelés en même temps, ça fait vraiment un mal de gnome, c'est bien pire que ça...

Harry fit la moue, puis lui attrapa soudain le bras, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la marque pour ne pas lui faire plus mal qu'il n'avait déjà.

-Amène-moi avec toi !

-Hein ?

-Là, tu vas le rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien amène moi avec toi.

-Mais t'es malade ! Il va te massacrer !

-Mais non, mais non, répliqua tranquillement Harry en se levant.

Ron était estomaqué, comment Harry pouvait-il répondre cela ? N'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il était l'un des ennemis jurés de ce type capable d'arracher des têtes sans cligner des yeux ? Il savait son ami inconscient, mais pas à ce point tout de même !

-Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher nos capes et nos chaussures, et on ira après.

Et Ron, sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, hocha piteusement la tête sans rien ajouter. Il avait la trouille, là, mais vraiment. Parce que le regard de Harry, en ce moment, c'était le même que quand il lui avait dit « suivez les araignées », et c'était loin d'être le meilleur souvenir de Ron... C'était le regard qui voulait dire ''ennui''.

Qu'allait-il encore lui inventer... ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Siffla Voldemort d'un air furieux.

Que faisait Potter dans _son_ _bureau_ ? Avec SON Weasley ? S'était-il cru invité, ou pire, son Ron l'avait-il invité ?

Ron Weasley l'avait-il trahi ?

-Bonjour, ne soyez pas en colère contre Ron, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour venir, lui apprit tranquillement Potter en souriant. Il fallait que je vous parle.  
-Me parler ? Répéta Voldemort en sortant sa baguette d'un geste lent.  
-Oui, vous parler. Ron m'a dit que vous étiez un genre de couple, alors je suis venu vous donner un avertissement.

Des étincelles sortirent de la baguette du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Ce _garçon_ venait lui donner un avertissement ? C'était risible !

-Si vous lui faites du mal, je vous jure que je vous tuerais.  
-Harry, protesta Ron en lui attrapant le bras.

Mais Voldemort, lui, se contenta d'exploser de rire.

-N'est-ce pas déjà ce que tu comptes faire ?  
-Plus maintenant, répondit candidement le garçon, si vous sortez avec mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas vous faire ça !

Ça semblait tellement évident pour lui que Voldemort en resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis il fronça les sourcils, grogna un sort de torture sur Potter qui détala en courant, hurlant qu'il reviendrait.

Il fit ensuite face au regard de Ron... franchement mécontent.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda-t-il sans s'encombrer de politesse. Il était juste venu pour parler !

Il osait lui parler si familièrement et surtout lui _reprocher_ quoi que ce soit ! Ne pouvant accepter un tel manque de respect de la part d'un mangemort, il tenta de lui lancer un doloris à lui aussi, grogna en voyant qu'il n'y parvenait toujours pas, puis lui cria de partir sur le champ.

Puis, avant que son Weasley n'ai atteint la porte, le rappela vivement à lui.

-Je dois travailler, met-toi dans le fauteuil.

Il ne vit pas le regard amusé du rouquin, et c'est tant mieux : il aurait sûrement tenté à nouveau de le torturer sans y parvenir, aurait donc été frustré, et aurait encore moins bien travaillé. Bref, heureusement qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés alors ? Demanda Hermione au petit déjeuner du lendemain face à l'apparente bonne humeur de Harry.  
-Ouais, on a veillé hier, donc il dort encore.  
-Tu vois, il suffisait d'attendre un peu...  
-Non non, je suis allé lui parler. Mais ça va bientôt se régler je pense.  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se régler ? Demanda Hermione.  
-Tout.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre, mais finalement c'était bien vrai : tout allait être réglé, la relation entre Ron et Harry, la guerre, la mégalomanie meurtrière de Voldemort... Tout quoi. Il manquait juste que Malfoy et sa clique arrêtent de comploter contre Dumbledore, et tout sera parfait.

Ouais, ça c'était un happy ending comme il en rêvait depuis toujours !

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi heureux d'un coup ?  
-D'un coup ? Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout.  
-Pas du tout, depuis la rentrée scolaire, tu te fais des délires paranoïas sur Malfoy, Dumbledore puis sur Ron... Là c'est la première fois que tu souris depuis tellement longtemps que je ne peux qu'être surprise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne me faisais pas d'idées, et c'est normal que je sois bien, puisqu'on a trouvé le moyen d'arrêter tous les problèmes.  
-Mais de quels problèmes tu parles, Harry ?  
-Bah, la guerre, répondit-il en portant un toast à la bouche.

Il remarqua distraitement que les gens avaient arrêté de parler autour d'eux, et il leva son regard vers la table des professeurs, mais Dumbledore déjeunait tranquillement, il n'allait donc pas prendre la parole.

Il regarda ses camarades, et ne put que constater que c'était lui qu'ils fixaient.

-Quoi ?  
-Harry... commença Hermione.  
-Est-ce que tu vas arrêter la guerre ? Lui demanda Lavande en le regardant bizarrement.

Ah, ils écoutaient sa conversation...

-On verra bien, mais normalement oui. Oh d'ailleurs, Mione, je me disais, le truc sur Skeeter marche toujours ?

Hermione le dévisagea un instant puis elle hocha la tête. Tant mieux, si ils avaient toujours un moyen de pression sur elle, c'était donc parfait.

-On va pouvoir l'utiliser alors.

C'est alors que Ron débarqua, s'asseyant aux côtés de Harry en repoussant un peu Hermione pour se mettre entre eux. Harry lui fit passer la marmelade et les croissants, puis se remit à manger. Au bout d'un moment, quand Ron eut l'air suffisamment réveillé, Harry prit la parole :

-On pourrait aller le voir tout à l'heure ?

Ron s'arrêta aussitôt de manger, rougissant légèrement et se tournant vers lui d'un air embarrassé.

-Mais la dernière fois tu...  
-C'est juste qu'il était surprit, maintenant qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre, ça se passera bien.  
-Pourquoi tu veux retourner le voir ?  
-Pour entamer les négociations.

Ron le regarda comme s'il était un fou, puis se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait elle-aussi comme si il parlait une autre langue.

-Hermione, dis-lui qu'il délire.  
-Ça dépend de qui vous parlez depuis tout à l'heure...  
-De Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle eut un instant de silence puis se leva brusquement.

-Suivez-moi les garçons, nous ne devrions pas avoir cette conversation ici.

Ron faillit protester vu qu'il avait à peine commencé à manger, mais finalement il fit comme Harry : il hocha la tête et se leva pour la suivre vers une salle de classe abandonnée où ils seront tranquilles.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
-On peut plus tuer Voldemort, lui répondit Harry.  
-...Pourquoi ?

Ce fut Ron qui répondit cette fois :

-Parce qu'on est en couple. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça...  
-Qui ça ? Toi et Harry ?

Les deux garçons la dévisagèrent, presque horrifiés.

-Mais non ! Ron et Voldemort ! T'as des idées des fois...

Hermione haussa les épaules, apparemment peu dérangée par cette idée, tout comme celle que Ron soit du côté de Voldemort. Si ça se trouve, elle s'en doutait déjà avant. Ou alors, plus sûrement, elle avait des capacités d'acceptation hors-normes à n'importe quelle nouvelle.

-Très bien, mais c'est quoi le plan ?  
-On va le voir, on s'arrange pour qu'il arrête de me lancer des doloris et des avadas le temps de la discussion, et après on négocie pour qu'il arrête de vouloir tuer tout le monde, et voir ce qu'il veut en échange.  
-Harry, ce n'est pas un plan, ça, c'est un objectif...  
-Ce serait quoi un plan, alors... ?  
-Savoir où il se trouve et comment s'introduire là bas, par exemple...

Ron, se frottant l'arête du nez, lui apprit qu'il était mangemort et que donc ça ne poserait pas de problèmes.

-Tu es un _mangemort_? S'exclama Hermione sans sembler y croire.

Bon, apparemment, sa capacité d'acceptation n'était finalement pas à toute épreuve...

-Oui mais...  
-Pas de mais, répondit-elle sèchement. On en reparlera plus tard, Ron.

Elle avait l'air en colère...

.

Elle avait l'air en colère, se dit Ron. Mince, elle allait encore lui faire la morale, ça allait être chiant... Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, et se rassura en voyant qu'il avait l'air de se dire la même chose que lui en ce moment. Au moins, il sera soutenu quand Hermione commencera son sermon...

Heureusement, son meilleur ami intervint :

-Bon, ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on va aller voir Voldemort, qu'on va négocier pour arrêter la guerre. Skeeter servira à être témoin de la négociation et à retranscrire les faits dans la gazette.  
-Harry, on ne peut pas débarquer comme ça chez Voldemort par surprise...  
-Je l'ai bien fait, moi !

Ouais, et il avait failli se prendre un doloris en réponse...

-On devrait y aller juste Harry et moi pour le prévenir, et demain on y va avec Skeeter, ça te va comme ça, Mione ?

Elle soupira, semblant absolument pas convaincue, mais hocha finalement la tête. Elle avait du comprendre qu'une née-moldue ne serait pas appréciée sur place face à de tels enjeux, même si honnêtement Harry n'était pas apprécié non plus.

Cool, ils venaient de désamorcer une bombe…

Enfin, de la retarder. Il ne fallait pas être trop optimiste avec Hermione, elle a la mémoire longue...

.

-Maître ?

Voldemort poussa un soupire ennuyé, mais était pourtant content que son mangemort favori vienne le rejoindre ce jour là, de son plein gré en plus. Mais quand il leva les yeux de ses papiers, toute sa joie s'évapora en voyant Potter se tenir à ses côtés, un sourire poli sur le visage.

Un sourire _poli_ , Harry Potter !

Il se retint néanmoins de lui balancer un sort cette fois, ne tenant pas à revoir l'air triste et déçu sur le visage de son Weasley.

-Que faites-vous là ?  
-On a pensé que ce serait mieux si on te demandait la permission avant d'amener une journaliste, répondit Potter en s'approchant tranquillement.  
-Pour qu'on rende officiel les termes du contrat, que ni un camp ni l'autre ne puisse y désobéir, compléta son Weasley. Du moins, sans se discréditer auprès du peuple.  
-Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda posément Potter.

Voldemort posa une main lasse sur son visage et serra entre deux doigts son arrête nasale pour se contraindre au calme. Il attendit quelque secondes, le temps de se convaincre que prendre sa baguette en main en ce moment serait sûrement une mauvaise idée, puis se redressa et fit face aux deux adolescents à nouveau.

-D'où est venue cette idée ?

Cette fois ce fut Potter qui expliqua, posant son stupide postérieur sur _son_ bureau comme s'il était chez lui.

-Nous avons un moyen de pression sur une journaliste, du coup elle est obligée de nous obéir. Faire publier ces négociations a un double avantage : ça nous oblige à nous tenir à nos engagements, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, et en plus ça met le ministère au pied du mur, il est obligé de reconnaître le contrat.  
-Parce que le ministère est contre l'idée ?

Il observa les deux adolescents échanger un regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Ce fut Ron qui répondit, cette fois :

-On en sait rien, on lui a pas vraiment posé la question.  
-Votre relation avec le ministère ne s'est donc pas vraiment améliorée, Potter…  
-Elle est toujours mieux que la votre !

Son Weasley posa une main sur le bras de Potter pour le calmer, et ce geste énerva Voldemort d'autant plus en voyant que cela marchait. Il ne voulait pas que ces deux là se touchent, il ressentait une profonde colère, qui gonflait en lui comme la lave d'un volcan furieux. Il voulait que Potter s'écarte, maintenant !

Le cri de Potter le ramena à la réalité et il le vit tituber, une main crispée sur sa cicatrice. Mais au lieu de s'écarter, son Weasley lui porta une main secourable et Potter se redressa bientôt, lançant un regard de reproche à Voldemort.

-Ne vous énervez pas quand je suis juste en face, ça fait mal !  
-Éloignez-vous de mon Weasley et ça ne fera plus mal.  
-C'est mon meilleur ami, vous n'avez pas à être jaloux… marmonna-t-il de sa voix d'enfant arrogant.  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux !  
-Si vous l'êtes !  
-Non je ne le suis pas ! Hurla Voldemort en brandissant sa baguette devant lui.

Mais Ron s'interposa entre eux et posa une main apaisante sur son poignet. Exactement, c'était sur Voldemort que devait être la main de Ron, pas sur Potter ! Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la jalousie !

-Bref, parlons sérieusement, fit Potter en s'étant calmé lui aussi. T'acceptes qu'on amène une journaliste ici pour parler des termes du contrat ?  
-Quel est son statut de sang ?  
-Tu t'en fous, t'es sang-mêlé, répondit Potter en le regardant bizarrement.

Voldemort fit un mouvement sec de la baguette qui fit exploser le vase (unique décoration de son bureau) à côté de Potter qui en sursauta.

-C'est typiquement le genre de choses qu'il ne faudra pas mentionner en présence de cette journaliste…  
-Je prend ça pour un oui, donc. On vient demain, ça te va ?  
-Dix-neuf heures tapantes, se contenta de répondre Voldemort en soupirant.  
-On va rater le dîner à la Grande Salle… fit remarquer Ron d'une voix un peu malheureuse.  
-Je te nourrirais si tu as faim, répondit aussitôt Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas pour le réconforter, simplement pour lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il devait venir à tout prix. Ce n'était pas si subtil que ça, et non ce n'était pas une excuse, c'était absolument vrai…

-Oh, heu, merci, mais je disais plutôt ça dans le sens où on va attirer l'attention des autres…  
-Si on met fin à la guerre, je pense pas que Dumbledore nous en voudra beaucoup d'avoir sauté un repas, fit remarquer Potter en souriant avec malice.  
-Ne vendez pas la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué, Potter.

Le garçon qui a survécu riva ses yeux sur lui et le regarda avec un sérieux tout particulier, semblable à celui qu'il avait lors de leur confrontation au cimetière, mais sans colère. Juste ce calme et cette concentration inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de son âge… Mais qui ressemblait à celle qu'il avait lui-même eu dans sa jeunesse

-Vous ne voulez pas arrêter la guerre, Tom ? Je sais que vous n'éprouvez aucun remord à tuer, mais est-ce que ça vous fait vraiment plaisir ? Est-ce que ça t'es nécessaire au point de foutre en l'air une société ?  
-Cette société est déjà mal faite, Potter, répondit froidement Voldemort.  
-Je ne dis pas qu'elle est parfaite et qu'il n'y a pas d'injustice, juste…

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux qu'il frotta un instant avant de reprendre la parole, toujours aussi calmement :

-Tout détruire n'est pas la solution. On peut changer les choses sans effusion de sang. Je le sais, et au fond, vous devez le savoir aussi.

Voldemort se leva lentement et contourna son bureau pour rejoindre le garçon, lui répondant avec sincérité, pour une fois :

-En admettant que ce soit possible, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire, Potter, que j'en aurais envie ?

Potter se tourna vers son Weasley et lui sourit avant de lui prendre le bras pour le placer entre eux, rivant à nouveau ses yeux verts dans ceux de Voldemort.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de faire du mal à Ron. J'en suis sûr, alors, ne lui en faites pas…

Et Voldemort ne sut trouver une réponse adaptée à sa situation d'adversaire qui ne soit pas un mensonge…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

-Ça c'est bien passé finalement.

Ron hocha la tête, enlevant sa robe de mangemort qu'il passa au dessus de sa tête.

-Il faut qu'on contacte Skeeter ce soir, pour qu'elle nous laisse pas en plan.  
-Je pense pas qu'elle le fasse, répondit Harry en commençant à marcher vers le château. Même si on avait pas de moyen de pression, elle ne laisserait pas passer un scoop pareil.

Ron hocha la tête, plutôt d'accord avec lui. Ils finirent le trajet en silence, mais arrivé à la Salle Commune des griffondors, ils croisèrent le regard d'Hermione et comprirent tous deux que les problèmes arrivaient.

-Il faut qu'on parle, Ron. Et Harry, tu viens avec nous.  
-Mais je…

Ne les laissant pas protester, elle leur attrapa un bras chacun et les tira derrière elle jusqu'à leur dortoir. D'un simple regard furieux, elle fit partir tous les garçons présents, désireux de ne pas être pris dans les disputes du trio d'or.

-À présent, Ron, tu vas m'expliquer cette histoire.

Ron soupira, il était fatigué d'avance de cette conversation. Il commença à expliquer, tout comme il l'avait fait à Harry, les raisons qui l'ont poussé à rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts, puis la relation qu'il entretenait désormais avec Voldemort.

Mais contrairement à Harry qui avait tout de suite accepter, Hermione se mit en tête de lui démontrer qu'il avait tord d'agir comme il le faisait. Et Ron avait beau essayer de lui expliquer, elle ne voulait rien entendre :

-Mais c'est un monstre, c'est le mal absolu, il n'est pas humain !  
-Un monstre, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est le mal absolu...  
-Il a tué des centaines de personnes !  
-Lestrange aussi.  
-Il est fourchelangue !  
-moi aussi, intervint Harry.

Ron accorda un sourire à son meilleur ami, soulagé qu'il le soutienne, mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini :

-Il... Pardon Ron, mais il n'est pas humain.  
-Si tu le dis. Maintenant si tu as fini…  
-Je n'ai pas fini ! Il n'a pas de cœur, il ne peut pas aimer, il ne peut pas _t'aimer_.

Ron commença vraiment à s'énerver et se leva, déclarant plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu qu'elle se faisait des idées sur lui et sur son Maître.

-Et en quoi je me fais des idées ? Demanda sèchement Hermione de sa voix hautaine, comme si elle le mettait au défis de trouver un argument.

Ron se retint de lui hurler dessus et se contenter de marmonner :

-Comme si j'allais te le dire. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Skeeter, à tout à l'heure.

Il quitta le dortoir en ignorant l'appel de Harry et les cris de Hermione. Il ne voulait pas la voir, il détestait ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et il avait envie de hurler de rage. Mais il se contenta d'accélérer son pas pour rejoindre la volière, espérant que le vent frais le calme.

.

Quand Ron revint au dortoir, Hermione n'était plus là, et même durant les cours elle ne leur adressa pas la parole de la journée.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler hier soir mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre… lui confia Harry, tout aussi dépité.  
-On va devoir faire sans elle, alors…

Harry hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent de tous les élèves qui partaient vers la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers la Sorcière Borne. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème dans le passage secret et arrivèrent au Village sans encombre. Ils y trouvèrent sans mal la journaliste qui les attendait impatiemment en faisant les cent pas, pas loin de la cabane hurlante.

Elle sembla presque aussi étonnée que ravie quand elle les vit, mais ils ne perdirent pas de temps en palabre. Harry lui expliqua rapidement son rôle puis Ron attrapa leurs mains pour transplaner sans plus attendre.

Voldemort n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure pour les accueillir, son manoir avait été préparé pour être somptueux, recouvert de multitudes de gravure d'argent qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Une centaine de mangemorts étaient présents en deux lignes entre lesquelles ils s'avancèrent et même le mage noir avait revêtu d'une robe noire particulièrement belle et impressionnante. Rita prenait des notes à la vitesse de la lumière, sa plume à papote se déchaînant sur le parchemin qui lévitait à côté d'elle, et elle ne perdait rien de ce qui les entourait.

À côté de Voldemort se tenaient d'un côté Rogue qui, bien qu'impassible, les fusilla tout de même subtilement du regard, et de l'autre côté Malfoy Senior, qui tentait d'avoir l'air encore plus noble et orgueilleux que d'habitude.

 _Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, chers lecteurs et chers lectrices, car aujourd'hui, nous pouvons remercier le Sauveur d'avoir enfin mis un terme à la Guerre que nous craignons tous, et que le ministère n'avait pas réussi à contrer._

Ils furent conduits au bureau du mage noir, où seuls Rogue, Malfoy, Harry, Ron et Skeeter fut admis. Les deux mangemorts furent placés de chaque côté de l'imposant bureau, tandis que deux sièges seulement faisaient face à celui de Voldemort. Ils échangèrent un regard, mais le mage noir fit rapidement comprendre que la place de Ron était sur ses genoux à lui. Une manière de rappeler à Harry qu'il menait la partie, sans doute. Il s'assit donc aux côtés de Skeeter et fit face au seigneur des ténèbres.

 _Grâce à un formidable jeu d'alliance et à son charisme exceptionnel, Harry Potter a su faire entendre sa voix et son amour pour le monde sorcier afin d'en obtenir la protection._

Malgré les regards hallucinés des mangemorts et de la journaliste, Harry et Voldemort engagèrent sans préliminaires des pour-parlers longs et animés, tandis que Ron les calmaient tour à tour lorsque les baguettes commençaient à sortir. Voldemort cherchait la suprématie des sangs-purs et Harry plaidait pour une égalité entre créatures magiques. Et dans toute la première heure des échanges, il ne fut pratiquement jamais question des moldus.

 _Les débats furent rudes et les argumentations convaincantes…_

-Plus de droits aux sangs-purs !  
-Plus de droits pour tout le monde !  
-Les sangs-purs sont supérieurs !  
-Un elfe de maison vous écraserait en duel !  
-Les sorciers n'ont d'ordre à recevoir d'aucune espèce !  
-Apprend la modestie !  
-Je suis un mage noir !  
-Ça n'a aucun rapport !

… _Mais le Survivant avait des alliés puissants pourvus d'un don de persuasion impressionnant._

-Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, disait Ron en se blottissant contre Voldemort. Après tout, tant que le monde magique est sauvegardé et que tout le monde est heureux, c'est le principal.  
-Mais je…  
-Ouais, écoute Ron !  
-Silence Potter !  
-L'important, c'est de protéger la magie, ça doit être notre priorité. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Voldemort marmonna puis hocha finalement la tête.

-Mais on doit supprimer les moldus.

 _Néanmoins, Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas à court d'arguments, et ses positions étaient claires et compréhensibles. Votre dévouée, Rita Skeeter, ne pouvait ignorer la conviction et la passion qui animait son regard._

-Attends mais tous les moldus ne sont pas des monstres !  
-Et vous en savez quelque chose Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelez-moi comment les moldus qui t'ont élevés t'ont traité ?  
-Il faut pas en faire une généralité non plus…  
-Aucun sorcier accepterait de vivre parmi les moldus, même ceux qui y sont nés refusent leur monde de barbare !  
-Ah ah ! Donc tu avoues que les nés-moldus sont comme les sorciers !

 _Les deux camps trouvèrent bien vite un terrain d'entente grâce à cet échange diplomatique, et parvinrent à un compromit avantageux pour tout le monde. Les sourires qu'ils échangèrent furent comme des promesse pour le monde nouveau qui venait de naître grâce au courage et à la franchise de deux sorciers incroyables._

-Bon, alors, on renforce le code international du secret magique, mais on ne tue plus les moldus, accepta Voldemort à contre-cœur.  
-On donne le droit du port de la baguette à tous les êtres magiques à la conditions qu'ils se soumettent aux mêmes lois que les sorciers, dicta ensuite Harry avec satisfaction.  
-Et tout enfant vivant chez les moldus possédant la magie sera pris en charge par une famille sorcière, continua Voldemort avec un grand sourire.  
-C'est bon, on a tout ?  
-Non, Potter, il reste une chose encore.  
-Et quoi donc ?  
-Je veux que Weasley m'appartienne officiellement.

 _C'est ainsi que, dans le grandiose manoir de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dont la splendeur n'égale que la puissance de son maître, l'accord le plus Historique de notre siècle plaça l'Élu à la tête des héros de l'Angleterre._

-C'EST PAS UN OBJET !  
-IL A MA MARQUE !  
-C'EST PAS UNE RAISON !  
-J'ANNULE TOUT JE TE PREVIENS !  
-C'EST DU CHANTAGE !  
-Maître, intervint Malfoy en s'inclinant. Il y a peut-être une solution à ce différent.

Ils l'observèrent, surpris de son intervention.

-Parle, Malfoy.  
-Vous pourriez vous marier.

Ron rougit brusquement et Harry se rassit, un peu hésitant.

-Et comme ça tu lui appartiendras aussi. Ça me semble un bon compromit. Tu serais d'accord, Ron ?

 _Mais n'oublions jamais le valeureux sacrifice de Ronald Weasley, acceptant de s'offrir aux mangemorts en guise de bonne volonté, c'est par son sacrifice que la parole de notre Sauveur a été entendu et prise en compte._

Rogue tenta de faire entendre à son maître qu'un mariage entre hommes serait une mauvaise idée, ce qui déclencha aussitôt la colère du meilleur ami de Ron, et les deux se hurlèrent dessus sans plus prêter attention aux autres jusqu'à ce que, las, Voldemort demande à Rogue et Malfoy de sortir. Une fois que tout fut calmé, on demanda aux deux concernés si ça leur conviendrait et, une fois fait, Harry fut si heureux qu'il les enlaça tout deux pour les féliciter, avant de reculer vivement pour éviter les doloris.

 _L'échange se conclut par une franche accolade entre notre héros et notre ancien ennemi, scellant ainsi leur alliance pour, nous l'espérons, l'éternité.  
Mes chers lecteurs, mes chers lectrices, célébrons la Paix ! Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau, célébrons le ensemble, pour la gloire de notre peuple, le départ nouveau que prend la Grande-Bretagne magique !_

 _._

Personne dans la Grande Salle ne revenait de ce qu'ils venaient de lire dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Si les deux garçons du trio d'or n'avaient pas confirmé ce qui y était écrit, la population de Poudlard l'aurait sûrement prit pour un canular de très mauvais goût.

Depuis le début du déjeuner, Dumbledore s'entretenait avec Rogue à voix basse et la plupart des autres professeurs ne semblaient pas se remettre du choc et ne cherchaient pas à restaurer le calme dans la Grande Salle tant ils semblaient perdus. De tous, il n'y eut que Hagrid qui, les larmes aux yeux, vint les féliciter tous les trois en leur serrant la main.

Hermione, toujours enfermée dans son mutisme, ne le démentit pas plus qu'elle accepta ses félicitations, mangeant rapidement en silence avant de se lever, désirant apparemment s'isoler pour échapper à l'humiliation publique qu'elle ressentait.

Mais Harry et Ron la suivirent sans hésitation, et ne l'écoutèrent pas quand elle demanda furieusement à être laissée tranquille.

-J'ai été idiote à ne pas vous croire et vous avez réussi à le prouver, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez de plus ?  
-Mais non, Mione, ne sois pas bête… fit Harry en essayant de la tranquilliser.  
-Tu es celle qui s'est le moins souvent trompée de nous trois depuis le début de notre scolarité, on serait mal placés pour te reprocher ça…

Hermione ne répondit rien et les garçons la tirèrent jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor en passant chacun un bras sous les siens, souriant sans malice, simplement content qu'elle ne soit plus en colère contre eux.

Ils étaient amis après tout.

.

Ils avaient tous plus ou moins pensé que Dumbledore détestait Voldemort, ou du moins, qu'il le suspecterait suffisamment pour tenter de raisonner Ron quand il avait apprit qu'il allait se marier et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un lieu pour la cérémonie. Mais ils auraient aussi dut se rappeler que le directeur de Poudlard avait toujours été un peu dérangé, et que ''l'amoûûûûr'' était son argument principal pour accepter tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'était donc joyeusement proposé pour tenir et présenter la cérémonie.

-Mes chers amis, commença-t-il dans sa grande robe blanche parsemée de fleurs colorées qui se déplaçaient d'elles-même sur le tissus. Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour célébrer l'union de deux sorciers impressionnants !

Face à lui, Ron et Voldemort s'échangèrent un sourire (enfin, Ron sourit et Voldemort grimaça). Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de longues robes de sorciers noires, ouverte devant sur des tuniques blanches très cintrées. C'était Hermione qui avait choisi leur tenues, pour en faire le symbole de ce que représentait réellement cette union : l'amour d'un mage noir amenant la paix.

-En ce jour, Tom Mar…  
-Hm hm !  
-… Lord Voldemort et Ronald Billius Weasley vont lier leur magie et leur cœurs pour l'éternité.

Molly sanglotait dans les bras d'Arthur, et Harry en faisait de même dans ceux de Hermione. Heureusement, il n'y avait ni journalistes, ni représentants du ministère. Seule la famille Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Rogue et la famille Malfoy avaient été invités au mariage et parmi eux personne, pas même Draco Malfoy, ne prendrait le risque de se moquer du comportement du Survivant en une pareille occasion.

-Jurez-vous, messieurs et mesdames les invités, de bénir leur union sur votre foi et sur votre magie ?  
-Nous le jurons, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Harry se moucha un peu bruyamment et Hermione lui tapota le dos en lui demandant de faire un effort.

-Jurez-vous, messieurs les fiancés, de prendre soin l'un de l'autre tant que le soleil brillera et que votre magie brûlera ?  
-Nous le jurons, dirent-ils tous deux.

Harry pinça les lèvres, tremblant un peu de voir son meilleur ami épouser ainsi quelqu'un, se sentant pire qu'un père voyant sa fille lui être volée, la colère en moins. Mais il ne dit rien, parce que au fond, il savait que ça rendrait Ron heureux, et que ça ferait du bien à Voldemort, alors ça ne pourrait pas être mieux… Mais tout de même, son Ron n'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour s'engager de la sorte ?

-Harry, tiens-toi un peu !  
-Je sais, Mione…

Dumbledore lui jeta un coup d'œil rieur puis reprit :

-Veuillez lier vos mains et pointer vos baguettes vers la terre, nourricière de notre magie et de notre corps.

Ron et Voldemort se mirent face à face et s'exécutèrent. Une lumière douce jaillit de leurs mains et, entre eux, là où leur baguette était pointées, un arbuste commença à pousser, l'écorce du tronc sombre mais les branches d'un beige très clair, presque doré. Il grandit jusqu'à atteindre leur mains, presque à un mètre du sol, puis se stabilisa.

-Vous êtes désormais reconnus comme époux légitimes devant la loi et devant la magie, messieurs et mesdames les invités, vous pouvez applaudir, et messieurs les mariés, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

C'est ainsi que sous les applaudissement des personnes qu'ils aimaient et/ou respectaient le plus, Ron et Voldemort échangèrent leur premier baiser, tout en timidité et maladresse, puis s'enlacèrent de telle sorte que le visage du mage noir ne soit pas visible des invités, afin que personne au monde ne puisse voir le premier sourire de Voldemort.

Enfin, personne sauf Dumbledore évidemment, mais cela, il vaudrait mieux ne pas le faire remarquer à voix haute.

.

C'est ainsi que la seconde guerre de Voldemort connut une fin prématurée mais heureuse. Le grand public n'eut jamais accès à toutes les informations, bien entendu, mais dans le monde de la magie, les sorciers ne se posaient pas beaucoup de questions.

On ne peut pas dire que Voldemort et Ron vécurent paisiblement et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, mais au moins, ils furent plutôt heureux.

Comme prévu, les sorciers s'isolèrent encore plus du monde moldu et les nés-moldus furent bien plus rapidement pris en charge par la communauté. Les êtres magiques eurent un peu plus de mal à s'intégrer à la société sorcière en temps que membre à part entière, mais en étaient tout de même très satisfaits d'une manière générale.

Le monde magique, complètement séparé du monde moldu, dut entièrement se réorganiser. C'est ainsi qu'ils placèrent à leur tête Harry Potter et Voldemort qui, malgré leurs innombrables disputes, arrivaient néanmoins à faire fonctionner leur gouvernement plutôt correctement.

Dans la mesure où Harry était un horcruxe (comme le révéla Dumbledore peu de temps après le mariage), Voldemort n'avait plus d'intérêt à mettre fin à sa vie, il s'arrangea donc pour lui faire partager son immortalité. Quand à la prophétie qui aurait du les forcer à s'entre-tuer, et bien, ils se dirent qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si importante que cela (notamment parce que cela les arrangeait tous le deux de l'ignorer ostensiblement). Et lorsque l'on n'accorde plus d'attention à une prophétie, elle perd son pouvoir. C'était déjà un problème de réglé.

Une trentaine d'années plus tard, le monde magique remarqua que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à mourir et qu'il était probable qu'ils gouvernent éternellement. La réaction fut étrangement passive : dans la mesure où ils représentaient tous deux un symbole idéalisé et idolâtré, la Grande-Bretagne les laissa faire.

Mais le problème, c'était que Ron n'était pas un horcruxe, il ne pouvait pas donc pas bénéficier de l'immortalité de Voldemort comme le faisait Harry et Nagini. Hermione et lui durent donc trouver une autre solution pour rester à leurs côtés : ils devinrent des vampires. Oh, ce n'était pas une transformation aisée et il y avait plein de désavantages à cette situation, mais leur seul but était de rester aux côtés de Voldemort et Harry, alors la solution était appropriée.

C'est ainsi que l'Angleterre magique rentra dans une ère de prospérité éternelle, grâce à l'amour improbable entre deux êtres.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de "Mon Meilleur Ami et Son Amant (je crois)", j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré le choc du couple (que je ne pensais pas tant provoqué, je suis si naïve...)  
_

 _Je voudrais remercier les lecteurs anonymes :_ _Chloe et Amista, ainsi qu'à ma chère Royale Correctrice qui a fait l'effort de revoir mon histoire alors qu'elle était déjà débordée de travail. Applaudissez-la ! Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire, qui ont prit le temps de me le dire ou de mettre la fanfiction dans leur favoris, vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est important pour nous, auteurs, qui ne gagnons pas une mornille pour notre travail !  
_

 _Information à ceux qui lisent triangle : je recommence bientôt la publication, le chapitre a été transmis à ma bêta, soyez patients ça arrive._

 _Bonne journée ou soirée à tous, et à la prochaine j'espère !_

 _Yume la pitite chaussette cannibale u_u_


End file.
